The Real Truth
by AbsoFuckingLutely4everTwilight
Summary: Sets after Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward go to visit Charlie and Renee and suddenly they found themselves telling them the real truth...How will they react? How will the Cullens react?


**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERY TWILIGHT PLOT OF CHARACTER BELONGS TO BEST-WRITER-EVER STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**This is my first fanfiction so let me know if you like it!**

**Enjoy!!;)**

**THE REAL TRUTH (Bella's POV)**

It was a cloudy day in the morning, we arrived Charlie's house in Edward's Volvo. Before entering the house I put my contact lenses on.

We were going to visit Renee that, as Phil was on another trip, she came to visit us in Forks. She was staying in a hotel but today apparently was in dad's house.

When we got in the porch, the door opened and Charlie hugged me.

Hi Bells! I missed you a lot! — He said, happy to see me.

Hi dad! We missed you too! — I told him.

Hi Charlie — Edward said, politely.

Hi Edward — Charlie said, trying to hide the disgust that produced him my husband's visit.

Hi Charlie! How are you? — Nessie said.

Hi...Ness — Charlie kept staring Renesmee a little bit surprised. — Is she still growing??

We all kept looking Charlie. Then Edward chuckled to try to hide the tension and we all followed him.

We entered the house and sat on the sofa. Edward put his arm around my waist.

Dad, we're here to see mom. Is she here? — I asked.

Mmm...Yeah, I think she's upstairs in the bathroom. She won't be there much longer!

Oh, then we'll wait for her.

Few minutes later, mom was with us.

Hi Bella! — She said also happy to see me. She hugged me.

Hi mom! How's all there in Jacksonville? Is Phil okay?

Yes, he's on a tournament, that's why I came here. — She said — Oh! Hi Edward! How are you?

Hi Renee, we're fine, thanks — He said, always politely.

Great, then. — Oh, Bella I missed you a lot, honey! It's been so long… How many years had passed? Four? Five? Are you having a happy life together? Is everyone okay?

Yeah, mom we're very happy and, don't worry the Cullens are fine!

Then, tell me. Are you living there in the Cullens' house or have you bought a house, or something?

Yes, we…have a cottage in the woods, very near the Cullens' mansion. It's beautiful! You have to see it!

Really? Why didn't you tell me? Oh, well I think we didn't have any chance for it. Any way, we can go and you'll show me the place where you're living and I think I can buy you something…

When mom realized that Nessie was with us, as she didn't know her, she stopped talking immediately.

Oh, ddo I know her? — She was uncomfortable.

Ehh...

No, I'm Nessie — Renesmee interrupted me — I'm…

She's Edward's niece — I said.

Well, nice to meet you...Nessie — Mom said, curious now.

I've forgotten that mom always paid attention to every detail, so we have to be very careful with the girl.

Charlie looked at me suspiciously.

I didn't know Edward had a niece! I think she's very pretty and...Oh my god! Is very similar to him! — Mom told us, knowing that we were hiding her something.

_Damn! I was afraid that this could happen._

Mmm, yeah she's my death brother's daughter. — Some years ago I found that my older brother and his wife had died on a traffic accident.

But... hadn't you lost your family?

Yes, my older brother was adopted, like me. But the courts located me after the accident and left their only kid with me — Edward told mom the same he'd said dad, five years ago, when he first saw Renesmee.

Oh. So...she's with you now? — Renee said, without believing the lie yet.

Yes, we kind of adopted her 'cause no one could take care of her, so... yes. — Edward was trying to be careful not to reveal anything important.

Well, she's very old...mmm, how old is she?

Ehh, I think seventeen, sixteen, I don't know.

Really?? — Mom asked. I knew she suspected something. — Nessie, right?

Yes — I answered.

You're a very cute girl, be careful with the boys.

I know! I take care of myself. Any way, I didn't have any boyfriend yet. — Renesmee said.

Mom got surprised at my daughter's beautiful singer voice.

Great, then — Renee said, thinking and looking at my daughter's face.

She's very, _very_ similar to Edward; but… she has brown eyes. —Mom was talking to herself — Mmm…and I think she has something on her cheeks…I think it makes her similar to… — Renee immediately stopped talking. I knew what she was seeing: her eyes, _my_ eyes; and her cheeks, _my _cheeks.

I was getting very nervous. Mom would discover our secret if she continued staring at Nessie that way.

Well — I said impatiently — enough talking about Renesmee! — _Damn!_ — I mean…Nessie!

How did you call her? —Mom said. _Ouch! She noticed I'd made a mistake. Damn! Damn!!_

Ehh…Nessie.

No Bells! Before!

Ree… — I didn't know if telling her the girl's real name. Edward could read my mother's thoughts so I looked at his face and he nodded. I continued. — Re…nesmee.

How?

Renesmee — I said very quickly.

Renesmee?? — My mother said a little bit confused. — Rene…smee?? — She repeated.

Yes, it's her real name. — I was still nervous. — But we call her Nessie — _well, they call her that way_ — I thought.

Bella? Is there anything you want to tell me??

Mom was mad now.

Nope.

Really? You can trust me, I'm your mother!

I looked at Edward, trying to think whether to tell her this. He nodded again and pressed his arm that was around my waist.

Well… — I couldn't talk. I didn't know what to tell her.

She's our daughter — Edward interrupted me.

Your daughter? — Renee said, surprised, raising her eyebrows. — Ehh adoptive, of course — that was kind of an affirmation, more than a question.

No, no biological — Edward said with absolute confidence in his voice.

What?? — Mom started laughing — Hahaha! Haha! Great joke!!

No, really. Is our biological daughter!

Are you kidding _me_? You can't expect me to believe such _thing_, no? Haha!

Listen, mom — I stopped her — and please, don't be nervous. — I took a deep breath. — I-gave-her-birth.

Bella, stop making fun of me!! You're twenty-four years old, sweetie! She's seventeen! You couldn't have given birth to a child when you were seven years old!!

But _I_ _did_!

Honey, you didn't have a boyfriend when you were that old. You weren't even physically prepared for that!

Mom, I gave her birth, mmm…five years ago — I said hesitating.

But, isn't she seventeen??

Ehh…_no!_

Then, how old is she?

Mom was getting more nervous every second. Would she believe me if I tell her Nessie was five years old?

Emm…I'd told you, mom! Five years old!! — I sounded crazy. I should go to the psychologist.

Edward held my free hand.

Haha! She can't be that old! She's like a teenager! She _is_ one!!

Well… Listen mom — I said quickly. I didn't know how to tell her this. — I'll explain you, but you have to swear you won't say anything; as Charlie did. And, please don't get a heart attack!

Charlie knew about this??

Yeah, Renee — Dad told mom — But Bella didn't allow me to tell you anything.

Okay… Then start telling me the truth, Isabella!! — She was very mad now. I knew mom hated lies.

I'd been pregnant.

That you'd been what?? Why didn't you tell me, then?

I didn't answer her question.

I'd been pregnant — I continued — five years ago, just after the honeymoon.

What?? How did that happen?

I knew it was a rhetoric question but I answered any way.

Oh, mom I really don't know! We thought Edward couldn't have kids but finally I don't know how, he could! And well, I got pregnant then, no.

Who told you that Edward couldn't have kids??

Carlisle. He was very sure about it, that's why he didn't tell us.

Yeah, but how many times have I told you to be careful with that!?

Oh mom, come on! Don't start with that again! I'm married, remember? And, what if I'd been pregnant? You can't do anything about it! I can do whatever I want!

I know. — But…

But what? — I was getting very nervous and mad.

But, you could have told me, sweetie — She said in a low voice.

Wait, wait! Mom, aren't you mad at me or something?

Umm, yes, but for not telling me about it. I'm your mother!! And, really, you had nine whole months for it!!

Oh, here begins the problem. I couldn't tell her _"Oh, mom I'd married a vampire that left me pregnant, and I gave birth one of his sons; who is by the way, semi vampire; but don't worry, this only lasted less than a month"_ There were things I couldn't explain her, or…could I?

Mmm…mom I don't think they were nine months.

Well, whatever, eight and a half I don't know. Why hadn't you told me? — She was sad.

I wanted to hug her and tell her it was just nothing. But my vampire instincts didn't allow me to do that.

Ehh…mom I couldn't.

And you could tell Charlie.

Mom, dad knew this after I gave birth Renesmee, and it was all Jacob's fault.

Then, why didn't you tell me afterwards?

Mmm…because, Charlie is strong.

Excuse me? Charlie is strong? What do you mean, Bella?

It wasn't a normal…eh, pregnancy.

What do you mean by "normal"? — Renee asked, now suspecting again.

Mom, it didn't last nine months.

Well, then you had how many? Six months to tell me.

No — I took a deep breath — I'm talking about…mmm…less than, a month. — I started talking very fast — _YouknowbecauseofRenesmee'sphysicalandmentalacceleratedgrowth; that'swhysheseemsseventeenyearsoldwhenshe'sonlyfive_.

Honey, sure you weren't talking drugs or something like that? 'Cause that's impossible!! — Mom was making now jokes. Fantastic. So she thought I was crazy and that it was all a big joke.

No. It's true.

No is _not_ honey, are you all right?

Yeah, mom but I'm telling the truth. If not ask Edward, that he never lies!

Mom doubted — Emm, is she telling the truth?

Yes. Her pregnancy only lasted three weeks and a half — He said, with velvet voice.

But that's impossible! Well, at least for humans, I don't know if animals can…— Mom stopped immediately talking, now that she knew she'd discovered the key of this thing. Charlie was now paying more attention.

There's the thing. I'm not…human.

And what are you, then? A fish man. Haha, very funny.

I'll only tell you if you swear for your own lives that you won't tell anyone. Well, that's why I can't tell you. Any human who knows we exist must been killed.

Oh — emm — what about Bella, then? Does she know what you are?

Bella is another case. Then we'll explain you. Now I'm going to tell you what I am or what _we_ are. But you have to swear you…

No, Edward — I said worried. He couldn't tell them the truth. What about the Volturi? I decided to use my gift so the shield came out from my mind so that Edward could read my thoughts.

_No Edward, please don't — What about the Volturi? They're going to kill them if they discover we told them that we are __**vampires**__. Or… we'll have to turn them into one of us and I don't want that to happen. Please, love, don't tell them._

Trust me — He said.

_Are you going to tell them another thing?_

No, but trust me.

_No, Edward. They're going to kill them. They are my parents! Please!_

Trust me, honey. Everything's gonna be all right!

I led the shield return to myself. I had to trust him. I caressed his cheek. He smiled at me. Mom and dad were waiting for my husband to tell them what he was.

Charlie, Renee you only had to swear me for your own sake, for Bella and Nessie's, that you won't tell anybody our secret. — He told them.

I swear you — Charlie said raising his hand.

I swear you too — Mom said, putting her hand on her heart. Apparently, she was taking things more seriously now.

Well, listen. Don't be nervous. Only listen what I have to tell you. — As I'm not human and Bella was pregnant with my baby, well she was very ill and sick, emm… almost dying. — He could hardly say that word without feeling pain. — That's why she couldn't tell you anything. Well, the baby… Renesmee…was sucking her life to survive. Every time Bella wanted to eat or just did it so, she threw up…

I'm so sorry mom, I didn't want to… — Renesmee apologized.

Don't worry, honey. It's okay. I'm safe now, so don't worry. I love you.

I love you too, mom.

Well — Edward continued — Bella was very unhealthy but then Jacob had kind of an idea that made her feel better and, because she had some broken bones — He took a deep breath to continue. I knew how difficult was for him to retell this. Mom and dad were shocked, sitting in front of my husband, listening. — Well, I had to save her life and so she's here now.

Oh — was all mom and dad could say. Then Charlie said — we didn't know. I'm sorry for saying that you were lying before.

It doesn't matter.

There was a minute of silence, mom and dad were thinking, trying to put their thoughts in order.

Well then what are you? — Mom asked Edward. — You told us you weren't human.

Yeah. I'm not. But first you must understand that the world we all live in, is not the one we thought it was; everything can be possible. I think Charlie already knows that, right?

Mom looked at dad who was very nervous; he hated talking about Jake's kind.

Well, as Jacob would say, I'm a…— he doubted for a moment — a…mmm…bloodsucker. — He smiled with that crooked smile I liked so much.

Mom and dad stood still didn't knowing what to say. They were shocked.

Finally dad spoke — well, at least you're not like Jacob — he shuddered.

Mmm, whawhat kind of, you know, blood… emm, that thing, are you?

Emm, we are…

He's a _**vampire **_— I interrupted him. I wrapped my arms around Edward and hid my face in his chest. I was afraid mom and dad would get a heart attack or something less badly as running from the house. I could see horror in my parents' faces.

Emm — Charlie said very nervous. — Well, emm…

I don't drink human blood, Charlie. Don't be afraid. We drink only animal blood, we can control ourselves.

Oh — dad said — Mmm and you knew this?? — He told me.

Of course — I said and kissed my husband's cheek. — I'm not afraid, he saved my life. I love him. — I caressed his hand.

Charlie and Renee stood still. I bet they were thinking I was crazy. I already knew that before, any way.

Really?? — Dad said with a little bit of disgust in his voice.

Yeah. If it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't be here. He was the one who saved me from Tyler's car. And dad, what happen some years ago, in his hotel, wasn't his fault. — mmm — I didn't know whether to tell him the real truth or not — Well, it wasn't that what really happened. — I took a deep breath —Edward saved me from a, emm…bad _**vampire **_who wanted to kill me. That _**vampire**_… James, hurt me, that's why I'd lost too much blood and had broken bones. — It was not necessary to add that James had bitten me.

Charlie didn't know what to say. He was scared; any normal human would have been also.

Dad, don't be afraid, we're _not_ going to hurt you.

We?? — Mom and dad said at the same time.

Oh, emm… — I was trying to find a way of telling them what I was. I couldn't just tell them that I was like Edward; they would get a heart attack if I wasn't careful with this — …yes. You know, I'm like them…as the Cullens. I'm also a _**vampire**_. Let me explain you— I waited and took a deep breath before starting talking — When I was dying, I mean, when I gave birth Renesmee , emm, Edward had to turn me into one of his kind, if not I wouldn't be able to survive. — I smiled at my husband.

Oh.

You wanna check if it's true what I'm saying? — I asked them.

No, no thanks — mom said — it's not necessary.

Really, mom, dad, there's no need to be afraid! And, you know, in any case, any time you need something or if you're in some danger, we'll save you and we'll be always there for anything you need.

Now the contact lenses were bothering me, it was uncomfortable to use them every time we went to visit my parents; but now they weren't necessary.

Well, I think I don't need this anymore — I took my contacts off and I showed them my golden eyes. They were very surprised.

Um, yeah. Now I have golden eyes…mmm, my skin is ice-cold and paled-white. But, the rest it's me, Bella. I'm the same as always; I think. Ehh, you can trust me — I said hesitating.

Mom and dad still didn't trust us; and now that I've showed them my real appearance, they won't trust 'till who knows when.

Renee, Charlie, now that you know the whole truth, please don't tell anybody — Edward told them.

We won't tell anyone.

Thank you.

Umm…does anybody… — Dad started saying.

No. Nobody knows this apart from you…mmm…Well, yes. But we didn't tell them — Edward interrupted him. My husband could read my father's question in his mind.

Charlie looked at him very surprised.

I elbowed Edward on the ribs. Mom and dad didn't know he could read minds. He only could do this when we were with the ones who shared this secret; but not my parents.

Oh, honey, you didn't tell Renee and Charlie what you can do — I told him. There was no case in hiding them things anymore.

Oh, sorry — He apologized. — Mmm, I can… read minds.

You can do what?? — Charlie was a little bit ashamed although I knew he didn't believe much all the things we'd told him; but as Jake's secret was true, he believed anything could happen.

I can read any mind here…I know everything you'd thought when you were in my presence or everything you are thinking now. I can read every mind except for Bella's.

So you heard all the bad things I'd thought of you?? — My dad was a little bit blushed and angry.

Yeah, but I don't really care, thoughts are something private. I can read them but that doesn't mean you can't think whatever you want; I shouldn't been able to do this. — Edward tried to calm dad. — Apart from that I know why you think all that of me; it's because you love Bella and you don't want anything or anyone to hurt her. And I did hurt her; that's why.

Oh, so emm, sorry for that. — My father apologized.

Don't worry, Charlie, it's all right.

I was very happy that we didn't have to hide mom and dad our secret anymore. We could act normally in front of them; well not so normally.

Well, now that you are part of this, we can tell you more things about it. — I was very impatient; I wanted to share more things with my parents now that I could.

Mom and dad were a bit uncomfortable, talking about this.

Umm, Bella I think it's enough for one day, we'll come to visit them again. — Edward told me.

Renee and Charlie were still scared, afraid of us, but I think they'll get used to have a _**vampire**_ family; as I did.

…And, honey it's a bit late, it's almost _**twilight**_, we must go home.

Oh, yeah I think we should go.

I stood up and Edward and Renesmee copied me.

Well, mom, dad see you soon. We love you. I hope you'll have time to… —

Wait, Bella — Mom interrupted me — there's something it's not clear — she made a pause and then continued talking — I'm kind of grandma of this girl??

Yes, mom you _are_ Renesmee's grandmother, haven't we told you yet? She's our biological daughter, mom; and I'm not joking, it's true. And… you know what? Her name is half Esme's and half yours. You wanna know her complete name?

Mmm, yes, I guess so.

It's Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Carlie, half Charlie's and half Carlisle's.

Oh, thank you, Bella — Mom said, almost crying.

No, thank you, mom for understanding me. I know things won't be the same from now, but I'll always love you. Thank you, as well dad; thank you for all.

We love you too, Bella — Renee said.

It would be difficult to get used to this, knowing you're not, em…human. — Dad told me.

Yeah, I know dad. But you _can_ do it; I did it. You know that Cullens are excellent persons and they're all lovely.

You're right, Bella. I think, em… it doesn't matter much if you're not human. You are my daughter and I'll always love you, that's what really matters — He told me, hesitating.

I love you, dad. — I told my father.

I love you too, honey —

I doubted whether to hug him or not; but I think this would help him to get used to have a _**vampire**_ daughter.

He first shuddered by the ice-cold touch, but then he relaxed and hugged me too.

Then I hugged mom. She also shuddered by my touch but, as dad, she relaxed and hugged me also.

I love you, mom — I told her. If I could cry I would. — You'll see that nothing will change between us. It doesn't matter what I am. I'll always love you.

I'll love you always too, sweetie.

After we said goodbye to my parents, we went to the car to go home.

When we arrived to our cottage, Alice was waiting for us, standing next to the door. Her face was expressionless, angry. _Oh shit! She'd seen what we've done._

Hi Alice, what's up? — Renesmee told her.

Hhow…could you?

How could we what? — Edward said, although we all knew what she was talking about.

Edward, it's serious! How could you tell Charlie and Renee our secret!? You know you couldn't do that!! You've exposed all of us! — My sister in-law was very angry.

They won't say anything! They're too scared. It doesn't really matter — My husband tried to calm her down.

Sure? What about the Volturi? — I'd told him that before; what would happen when the Volturi discover we'd told our secret to my parents? — You know they're going to kill not only us but Charlie and Renee too.

They won't 'cause they won't discover we'd told them this. And if you see that they're coming here, well we'll hide and Bella will use her shield to protect us from Demetri's powers. We'll be fine.

Alice didn't know what to say. It was a very good plan and it would work in any case the Volturi decide to come on a visit. We could hide also my parents and protect them from those _**vampires**_. It was perfect; I'd been so scared of telling my parents of our existence because of them.

Well, that could be an option, but that's not the point, Edward! You couldn't tell this to anybody; we'd never told anyone anything. You know the punishment and…I think Bella can't maintain her shield forever so we can't hide much longer. At last the Volturi will find us and…um, you know the rest, right?

Mmm, yes I think you're right, but… — Edward started saying.

But they're my parents! — I interrupted him — don't you think they'd discover this if we didn't tell them? And, they had the right to know this. Alice, we can't do anything now, only wait and pray for the Volturi not to discover this.

Bella is right! They are part of the family, although they're not like us, they had to know it.

Mmm, well…we'll talk this later with the others, but you're not free, yet; you have to assume what you've done!

Okay, okay, Alice. And please can you let us enter to our house and have some privacy? — Edward tried to get rid of his irritating sister.

Okay, see you soon.

Alice started running to the Cullen's house, as she left our cottage behind. Now I was a little bit scared; Edward's plan wasn't so good at all, my sister in-law was right, I couldn't have the shield protecting us forever.

Edward could read the fear and sadness in my face.

Everything's gonna be all right, honey — He told me.

Yes, I know. But I can't take out of my head the possibility that the Volturi can come and kill all of us; and this time you know that Jane and Caius can take advantage on the fact that we'd broken one of the most important of the rules, to get rid of us. So although we can hide they will finally find us and kill us.

Edward didn't say anything for a moment.

They will not. And they'll not discover what we did, too.

How can you know that? Only Alice can and we can't even trust in her because you know Aro knows her better than anyone.

I know, but we'll find the way to solve all this. — Edward told me with velvet voice, trying to calm me down — So know let's think only in having a great night together.

But… — He put a finger on my mouth.

Shhh. But nothing. Trust me, honey.

He kissed me on the lips. My response was instant and, although we had to remember we weren't alone yet; my vampiric reactions took me off guard. I instantly wanted more and more; so I started kissing him fiercely. Edward's lips started descending from mine, to my arms; and his hands were traveling through all my body.

It took me a while to remember that our daughter was watching us.

Mmm… honey, Ness is here — I murmured, between his kisses. We both looked backwards, where Renesmee was standing, watching us.

My husband smiled and took my face in his hands and continued kissing my face and throat.

This was kind of embarrassing so I pulled him away.

Hey, Ed… — He pressed his lips into mine, but I took his face and pulled him definitely.

He seemed sad.

Honey, don't be sad — I caressed his cheek — you know I do want to continue, but… — I said in a low voice — our daughter is watching us and I think we're giving her a bad example, as parents. Any way, we'll have all night for us. We have to wait — I whispered in his ear.

I know but if you want we can start now. — He pulled me closer and embraced my waist — It seems like those pants are very uncomfortable; I could help you out of them. — He told me with velvet voice. His hands going down my back to the top of my trousers. I chuckled. It seemed like he was about to unbutton them.

Although we were speaking in a low voice, Renesmee heard us.

Yuk, parents! Please get a room! — She said, covering her ears — I'm going with aunty Rose to help her in the garage, okay!? Ugh!

She ran to the woods, leaving us alone.

So, what were you saying about my pants…??

I could hardly finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms and took me with inhuman speed to our room, kissing me passionately.

**A/N: Well guys I hope u like it! This was the way I imagined they would tell Charlie and Renee**

**Sry if it wasn't as you imagined but I'm looking foward to write a prety long fanfiction where this story fits!!**

**Review!!:)**


End file.
